


Quando vorrai, ti dimostrerò quanto ti sbagli

by ChatyChaty



Category: La Locanda del Mimic, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Euthalia is evil, Euthalia it's not Euthalia, F/M, I really like Khuni tho, Italiano | Italian, Twitch - Freeform, also, bondage sort of, but when I wrote it she was Euthalia, ciao Caffeina ciao, now she is Ozy, poor Frederik, someone gives an hug to Frederik
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatyChaty/pseuds/ChatyChaty
Summary: «Quando vorrai, ti dimostrerò quanto ti sbagli». L’aveva detto senza pensarci troppo dopo l’ultimo commento di Euthalia, mentre si avvicinava il boccale di birra alle labbra. Solo dopo aver bevuto si rese conto del silenzio che era sceso attorno a lui. L’intero gruppo lo stava fissando, chi sorpreso o divertito e chi imbarazzato.





	Quando vorrai, ti dimostrerò quanto ti sbagli

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a Pathfinder campaign, "Chateau Marripè" by La Locanda del Mimic!
> 
> I REALLY NEED A BETA P L Z

Erano diversi giorni che Euthalia lanciava frecciatine verso Frederik e Khuni. Frederik aveva giurato di proteggere Khuni durante la sua missione per conto del re. Era stato un atto normale, per lui. Agli occhi della donna, invece, era apparsa come una dichiarazione d’amore e, da quel giorno, continuava a nominarlo con l’etichetta “ _il tuo fidanzato_ ” quando parlava di lui con Khuni.

«Quando vorrai, ti dimostrerò quanto ti sbagli». L’aveva detto senza pensarci troppo dopo l’ultimo commento di Euthalia, mentre si avvicinava il boccale di birra alle labbra. Solo dopo aver bevuto si rese conto del silenzio che era sceso attorno a lui. L’intero gruppo lo stava fissando, chi sorpreso o divertito e chi imbarazzato. «Bene, _bonne nuit_ » ruppe il silenzio Khuni, alzandosi e prendendo le scale, chiaramente in direzione della sua stanza. Anche Zane, dopo un momento di smarrimento e di visibile imbarazzo, decise di abbandonare il tavolo insieme a Zandak. Qualche momento dopo i due uomini, però, dovettero tornare sui loro passi per portare via con la forza Rea che era rimasta seduta, con i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo e il mento poggiato sui palmi delle mani, osservando prima Frederik e poi Euthalia con un sorriso stampato in faccia. A nulla valsero le sue proteste. I due rimasero gli unici seduti alla tavola, a qualche posto di distanza. La giovane donna stava passando un dito della mano perennemente guantata sul bordo del proprio boccale di sidro in lenti cerchi. Lo stava fissando, con quel suo solito sorriso che aveva perennemente, anche nelle situazioni più pericolose. «In cosa mi starei sbagliando, _sir_?» chiese lei, dopo un attimo di silenzio. «Non sono gay» rispose prontamente lui, sistemandosi meglio a sedere, leggermente a disagio per la situazione. «Non ho mai detto che tu lo fossi. Ho detto solo che sei il fidanzato di Khuni» «Non sono neanche quello». Euthalia portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorridendo. «Ironizzo solo sul fatto che sei molto protettivo nei suoi confronti». «Ho fatto un giuramento» rispose lui, iniziando a spazientirsi. «A me sembrava una dichiarazione d’amore» continuò a lei, ridacchiando. «Non sono gay, ti ho detto!» «Di quante conquiste ti puoi vantare? Quante tacche hai sulla cintura?». La domanda lo spiazzò, soprattutto per il cambio improvviso di tema. «Non è un qualcosa di cui sono solito vantarmi, _milady_ » rispose, fissandola. «Almeno una, sì?» «Perché me lo chiedi?» «Non mi piace giocare con i vergini». Detto questo Euthalia svuotò il suo bicchiere e si alzò, si sistemò il bordo della gonna e si allontanò dal tavolo. Frederik rimase al tavolo, osservandola. Era davvero molto confuso dall’ultimo scambio di battute con la donna. Quella donna in sé portava molta confusione, doveva ammettere. Euthalia si fermò davanti alle scale per il piano di sopra, voltandosi a guardarlo. «Allora? Non avevi qualcosa da mostrarmi?» disse lei, prima di salire le scale. Frederik restò un attimo a guardare lo spazio dove si era fermata lei, quasi confuso. Buttò giù l’ultimo sorso di birra e salì le scale. Trovò la ragazza appoggiata con la schiena al muro vicino alla stanza di lei, che lo fissava. «Sei sicura? -chiese lui, avvicinandosi -se inizio qualcosa, poi lo porto a termine. Sempre». Euthalia lo guardò, ridacchiando come faceva di solito. «Preferisco i letti ai corridoi» disse, guardandosi intorno. Frederik aprì la stanza e si scansò, facendo segno alla ragazza di entrare, dicendole «Prima le signore». Euthalia, con un piccolo inchino entrò nella stanza. Appena l’uomo si chiuse la porta alle spalle, la ragazza si sganciò il mantello, appoggiandolo su una sedia lì vicino. Si fermò, dandogli le spalle, ai piedi del letto mentre osservava il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra. Dopo un momento di esitazione, lui la raggiunse. Stava per poggiare una mano sulla sua spalla quando la voce della ragazza lo fermò. «Niente baci. O almeno, non sulle labbra». Detto questo si voltò e poggiò una mano sul suo petto, guardandolo negli occhi. Non erano mai stati così vicini. Con la mano lo spinse a sedersi sul letto e l’attimo dopo lei gli fu sopra, con le braccia intorno al suo collo e la fronte appoggiata contro la sua. Lui portò le sue mani sulla sua schiena, tenendola vicino a sé, toccando il retro del corsetto di cuoio che faceva parte della sua semplice armatura. «Allora? Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, prima. Quante tacche sulla tua cintura?» sussurrò lei. «Abbastanza da non sfigurare, _milady_ » rispose lui alla fine con una bassa risata. «Oh, quindi mi dovrò impegnare» e lo spinse a stendersi sul letto. Il letto della locanda nanica non era molto grande e già in quella posizione Frederik occupava l’intera lunghezza del materasso. Le mani di Euthalia, ancora con i guanti, percorsero le sue braccia fino ai polsi, bloccandoli sopra la sua testa. «Secondo te non vi sento quando ridacchiate alle mie spalle e mi chiamate “cortigiana”? È il momento di sfoderare un paio di assi nella manica, non trovi?» sussurrò lei, con le labbra vicino al suo orecchio mentre gli teneva le mani in alto con una delle sue. Sentì l’altra mano che si muoveva ma non capì cosa stesse facendo finché non vide la corda. «Non ti preoccupare, so quello che faccio». Un attimo dopo i suoi polsi erano legati alla testata del letto. Euthalia si allontanò un attimo, per osservare meglio la scena. Continuava a sorridere come poteva fare solo lei, annuendo soddisfatta. «Niente baci, ok, ma anche niente mani?» chiese lui, muovendo le braccia per testare la solidità dei nodi. Erano decisamente ben fatti. «Scusami ma gioco con delle regole tutte mie, _sir_ » disse lei, portando la mano alla sua cintura, tirando fuori un altro oggetto dalla borsa magica che portava sempre con sé. Era una lunga sciarpa nera. «Fidati, ti piacerà. Sicuramente nessuna donna di Marripè conosce questi trucchi» disse lei mentre lo bendava con la sciarpa. Contro il viso la stoffa era morbida ma era impossibile vedere qualcosa attraverso di essa. Era bendato e legato al letto sotto ad Euthalia. Di certo, quella mattina, non pensava che avrebbe finito la sua giornata così. «Mi metto comoda e torno subito da te. Non scappare!» disse lei, ridacchiando, mentre si alzava. Ci furono alcuni suoni e poi…silenzio. Frederik rimase in attesa, incapace di muoversi e vedere. Dopo qualche momento di assoluto silenzio, Frederik si schiarì la voce. «Euthalia?» disse. Nessuno gli rispose.

Euthalia, dopo aver recuperato il suo mantello, era uscita dalla stanza in punta di piedi. Silenziosamente, poi, si era diretta nella stanza accanto, quella che occupava Khuni. Il mago le aprì con aria circospetta. «Ho legato al mio letto Frederik. Posso dormire da te? Anche sul pavimento va bene» disse lei, sorridendo come al solito suo. L'uomo la fissò in silenzio, alzando il sopracciglio sinistro a sentire quelle parole. «Hai legato Frederik al letto?» «Sì, ho legato Frederik al letto. Non è nudo però è bendato». L'uomo, dopo un momento di riflessione, annuì e si fece da parte, lasciandola entrare. «Sia chiaro, non ti darò neanche un cuscino per dormire sul pavimento» «Va benissimo, _sir_ ».


End file.
